The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) is developing standards to regulate communications in High Efficiency Wireless local area network (HEW). For example, the IEEE802.11ax standard is being designed to regulate aspects of communications between HEW access points (HEW APs) and HEW client stations (HEW STAs), including, for example, channel access by HEW APs and HEW STAs, frame exchanges between HEW APs and HEW STAs, and so on. APs and STAs compliant with the IEEE802.11ax standard are generally referred to as HEW APs and HEW STAs throughout the present disclosure.